Setsu and Cain
by Cana99
Summary: Setsu got lost going to the bathroom and she met Maria. Cain went to go look for her. They both start wandering around LME. Re uploaded i am going to make this a story . i do have the permission from Silent Gypsy to use the idea. it's been changed a lot towards the end and a little in the beginning Please Review Rated T for lime bit rating may change
1. Introduction

**A/N Hey guys it's me i got inspiration to write a oneshot about Kyoko and Ren in LME while acting as Cain and Setsu. and gomen i am sorry about not updating my stories sooner but i kinda got my inspiration back today and but i needed to rewrite the chapter i had already written for NB but i really wanted to type this up because the idea would bother me all day. i got the inspiration from a story i read and i wanted more so i thought i would write more. this is kind of the basic idea but if you want me to put more chapters you're gonna have to tell me okay now onto the story. Yes i know that one of you pointed out it was really similar to Silent Gypsy's story so i decided to ask for her permission and i changed the ending and you guys seem to like it so i'm going to continue the story**

* * *

~Meet the Heel Siblings~

Setsu was waiting for her brother because after this photo shootfor Tragic Marker they had a meeting with boss. she had to go to the bathroom so she got up and started walking away when one of the stagehands stopped her

"Setsuka-sama where are you going?" the stagehand asked hoping she would tell him so her brother would not try to kill him if he found his sister went had a bored look on her face and she started to inspect her nails which were painted black before she answered in her usual bored tone.

"Bathroom." she walked away leaving the stage hand to look at where she was standing. she walked out of the studio and started walking around looking for a bathroom.

()()()

Cain was in his usual quiet business like mode while the photographing was taking place although everyone was intimidated by his presence in the room. the director had called ans said the day was over and Cain wanted to get some lunch before they had their meeting. and Cain rushed off to his dressing room looking for his adorable baby sister to see what she wanted to eat. when Cain opened the door he found that nobody was there. He turned and grabbed on of the stagehands by the collar and shoved him against a wall.

"Where the fuck is Setsu!?" he growled in Japanese

"s-sh-she w-w-went to the b-ba-bathr-r-room." the stagehand stuttered in fear of the large man's grasp. Cain let go of the man and went out to look for his sister.

()()()

Sho walked into LME with Shoko following behind him he was hoping to see Kyoko and taunt her about him being more successful than her. He was needed because he wanted Kyoko for another one of his PV's and he decided to take some pity on her _look at how nice I am taking pity on my childhood maid and offering a role to her in my PV she better be grateful._ Sho thought quietly as he walked through the lobby and bumped into a small figure. he looked at the girl she was a few inches shorter than him she had long blond hair that was highlighted at the tips with pink she wore a black and red corset that laced up in the front with a cropped the corset stopped just above her bellybutton and she had a cropped leather jacket that stopped a little higher than the shirt. she wore a tight black jeans complete with rips and tears all along her thighs and her knees with a black studded belt and she had her black boots with chains and all that came up mid calf that she wore over her jeans. her outfit was completed with a choker that was lace featuring elegant scrolls, with cascading black enameled chains and a vintage 1950's Lucite cross pendant. and fastened in the back with a satin ribbon she also had black fingerless fighting gloves. she was beautiful in a very dangerous way Sho was immediately attracted to her. _ she so hot i should go up to her and say 'hi' she definitely a lot more attractive than Kyoko...Wait why i am thinking about my childhood maid when there is this beautiful girl in front of me!? well the do kind of seem similar...Wait what am i saying that couldn't be her! _she walked away while he was still in deep thought about whether to go up to her or not so Shoko had to shock him out of his daydream.

()()()

Setsu walked past some wannabe punk in the front lobby with dyed blond hair she felt him staring but walked away without a second thought. she was used to men staring at her all the time but she didn't care she only had eyes for Cain her beloved Oniisan. she walked down the halls of LME for what felt like hours. she didn't know what time it was but she knew Cain wouldn't be done for awhile because everyone was scared of him and Murasame was an idiot and they all refused to work with him. _they just can't see how amazing my Nii-San well then there will be more for me to go around_. just then Setsu heard the voice of a little girl who was running down the hallway and nearly knocked Setsu over but Setsu regained her balance in time but the girl in the frilly dress in front of her had fallen on her butt. the little girl looked up at the person she had ran into and admired her before she heard one of the teachers from the acting school coming after her so she grabbed Setsu's hand and dragged her to the nearest closet until she heard the teacher walk away. The little girl walked out of the closet with her hand still in Setsu's and she pulled away shortly after realizing this Setsu just stared at the little girl until she spoke.

"I'm sorry for pulling you into the closet with me, let me introduce myself I'm Maria Takarada."

"I'm Setsuka but you can call me Setsu." Setsu said facing towards the girl

"are you a foreigner?"

"yes i'm from New York." they continued to talk while they walked down the hallway.

()()()

Cain was getting nervous about his sweet sisters whereabouts as he walked down the hallway he pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke as he walked down the hallway looking for his sister he bumped into a person as he walked down the hallway cigarette in his mouth.

"hey watch where you're going!" the singer shouted as the figure of the man started to turn around and he realized his mistake._ Whoa what's with this freak he's fucking scary_

"Are you looking for something?" his manager asked the large man hoping to get his attention. He grunted then said  
"My Sister."

"What does she look like,maybe we can help?" Shoko asked in a sugary sweet just turned around and walked away. _what's this creeps problem_ Sho thought_ i wanna follow him i wanna see what kind of freak his sister is if she's related to this ass._ Sho concluded following Cain down the hallway with Shoko in tow.

()()()

Kanae and Chiori had just finished a LoveME job and were about to walk out of the LoveME dressing room when they saw a note on the door saying that the president wanted to see them about another job. Kanae sighed and then said

"does the president want to work us to death i'm already really sore."

"well it didn't say immediately so maybe we can go later." Chiori mused trying to sound enthusiastic but in reality she was sore too.

they walked out of the LoveME dressing room only to bump into Yashiro and the President.

"Mo Glasses where's Ren Tsuruga?" Kanae asked curious as to why the man's charge wasn't with him while he was at LME.

"Oh Ren had the day off today." Lory chimed in he was dressed as a matador. _actually he's in LME today for a photoshoot for Tragic Marker i hope he doesn't mess it up..._ Lory internally sighed hoping for the best.

"Actually we were looking for Maria it seems we can't find her she apparently put spiders in a few of the younger kid's sandwiches at school and nobody can seem to find her.

"Mo Isn't that her over there and who is that walking with her?" Kanae stated thoroughly confused about the women talking to her she hadn't seen her before where did she come from and what was she wearing she definitely wasn't Japanese or at least raised in japan. _ahh so I see Maria's met Setsu let's see how well she can keep character_ Lory thought deviously.

"Hi everybody." Maria said nonchalantly as she approached the people who were staring at her curiously.

"Mo who's that Maria?" Kanae asked pointing at the foreigner in front of her who had a bored look on her face.

"yes why don't you introduce us Maria?" Chiori piped in smiling at the two girls.

"this is Setsu-neechan she's from New York." Maria stated proudly Yashiro stared incredulously at Lory who kept his poker face trying to keep his mouth from gaping open. _This is Kyoko is this how she dresses all them time i can't help but feel a little sorry for Ren sleeping so close to her while she wears these provocative outfits you are an evil man Lory._

"what are you doing here in Japan?" Chiori asked the girl with interest. the question woke him out of his daze

"I'm here on business with my brother Cain." she stated _oh god so if shes here Ren can't be far behind. I'm a little nervous to meet him._ As if on cue Cain appeared behind Setsu and they all had shocked looks on their faces as if they were about to be executed. the singer and his manager were not far behind. the couldn't see what was in front of them but the could see the shocked faces that the others were making.

"Setsu." Cain growled with a cigarette still in his mouth. _oh god this is Ren he's so scary! _Yashiro though shocked to his wits end by his charge. Setsu turned around to face Cain when She saw him she went to hug him and said.  
"Nii-san what are you doing here." _THAT"S HER BROTHER!_ Maria, Kanae,Chiori, and Sho thought in unison. By now Sho had joined the group and his mouth hung open like an idiot.

"Setsu they released us and I couldn't find you. I wanted to take you out to lunch before we had our meeting with boss " Cain stated ignoring the stupefied looks he was getting from the others.

"i'm sorry Nii-san but I need to go to the bathroom. Setsu said still hanging all over her brother

"well boss is here so we can get lunch later." Cain said pulling out another cigarette

"No more cigarettes until you eat lunch Cain now lets go!" Setsu said in her motherly tone.

Cain just grunted in response as they turned to follow the President to his office with maria tagging along and holding Setsu's hand and growling at Cain the others were left shocked.

"those two are extremely...close." Kanae stated

"she's more like a mother but sh hangs on to him like a lover." Chiori

Yashiro was just smiling like an idiot the whole time while Sho and his manager just walked away from the group.

* * *

**Yay i finished hehe I was only thinking of making this a story but i might keep it as a oneshot you guys get to decide the fate of this story if i continued i think i'll get more into the PV Sho was talking about. i'll probably make it a romance between who of course Ren and Kyoko (RenxKyoko forever)Please review tell me if i should continue or not.**


	2. Sing until your hearts Content

**A/N okay you guys reviewed and said you wanted me to continue so i decided to but i was kinda stuck then plot bunnies popped into my head today during math for all three of my stories and i got the idea to do a story inspired by A Midsummer Night's Dream tell me if you guys like the and i must give a shout out to all of you who followed and reviewed and Favorited my stuff i love you all thank you you guys are the reason i continued with this idea.**

**muchachomomo- thank you for the compliment i really tried hard not to make the characters to OOC**

**lioness24 - as you can see that i am continuing and i'm glad you liked it**

**Kumioko - i think he would use shit i just didn't put it in there,but i really thank you for liking it**

**also thank you to those who followed and or favorited this story i really appreciate it**

**Alejandra-Whitlock98**

**Kumioko**

**MiSaNaHyu**

**Sekisetsu 7**

**White chocolate cheesecake**

**cece4japan**

**naoya-chan**

**SB-KMS-OSN-OHSHC-EDLA**

**whateverdude922**

**disclaimer: i do not own Skip Beat! or Misery Business they belong to Yoshiki Nakamura and Paramore **

**alright on with the story**

* * *

when they got to Lory's office Maria was still hanging onto Setsu's hand and was scowling at Cain for holding onto her new friends other hand.

"Maria."

"Yes Ojisan."

"Can you give us a minute to discuss some things and then you can play with Setsu-san."  
"okay see you later Setsu-neesan." with that maria skipped away through the door held open by Sebastian. after Maria left Lory turned back to the two sitting across from him.

"I have an offer for you Kyoko. I couldn't let you guys break character out there so i decided to drag both of you to my office."  
"I have a question did you not tell Maria that we are the Heel Siblings."  
"No I haven't told her because i didn't want to compromise Cain Heel's real identity before it was time, i was planning to reveal the real identity of Cain Heel after the movie came out. Well anyways this is about an offer for Kyoko."he handed a script to her the title said Queen Origin.

"it's about a Amaya who was the guitar player for a popular band called Acid Society but when she and the lead broke up they kicked her out of the band so she joined a band called Queen Origin it's about her falling in love with the lead singer Aki. They want you to play Amaya." Kyoko read about Amaya's character and fell in love with her instantly. _Finally not a bully role!_ Amaya was a trained fighter and dressed like a punk and was rough around the edges but once you got to know her she was a sweet and kind girl. Her parents died in a fire when she was 6 and she has a scar on the back of her neck shaped like a crescent moon from the fire. some of her hair was burned off so she cut the charred tips off to give herself a choppy bob cut with the exception of two long pieces on either side of her head in the front. She could play almost any instrument but is best at guitar and she can sing beautifully but doesn't like to sing in front of crowds.

"I really want this role Takarada-san but i don't think I can sing very well." she said while fidgeting with the script in her hands.

"well why don't you sing something for us and we'll see if you can okay?"

"Okay" she thought for a moment before she started to sing she took a deep breathe and began.

_I'm in the business of misery,_

_Let's take it from the top._

_She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,_

_She finally set him free._

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._

_Two weeks and we caught on fire,_

_She's got it out for me,_

_But I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa, i never meant to brag._

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

_I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way._

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right._

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, i never meant brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_'Cause I got him where I want him right now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving..._

_Whoa, i never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, i never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

"Wow you were amazing Mogami-san." Ren said shocked at her ability to sing.

"yes i think you were excellent it's a wonder why you didn't go into the music industry."

kyoko was blushing deeply  
"Like I said to Sawara-san I only like to listen to music."

"well Mogami-san i think you should accept the role

()()()

"you want Mogami-san for a new PV you're doing." Sawara stared at the duo sitting across from his desk

"Yes we enjoyed her performance as the Angel in Sho's Prisoner PV that we wanted her to act in this new one."

"then why not request it over the phone why come here in person?"

"we actually wanted to propose the idea and hopefully convince her to do it. Do you know if she's in the office today?"

_oh she's in the office today but she's dressed as Setsu for her Dangerous mission_.

* * *

**okay so i posed two problem in this chapter i hope you guys like it and i am going to put a new rule up 2 reviews for a new chapter for this story. oh and tell me what you think about my new story idea. also if you guys have any cosplay ideas for lory and punk and setsu outfits ideas for Kyoko that would be greatly appreciated until next time ~Cana~ **


	3. New Roles

**A/N Omg who saw Chapter 199 of skip beat i could hear your hearts giving out around the world. almost 200 chapters and still going on strong i love this manga**

_demon's talking_

_thoughts_

**acting scenes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! if i did Sho would have been half killed by Ren already and Kyoko and Ren would already be a couple. I only own this idea (kinda) and the character(s) I will be introducing.**

* * *

"umm would you give me a moment to contact the president" Sawara stated nervously looking at the two people across from him feeling uneasy. He dialed the presidents on the phone and was soon on the phone with his secretary.

"Moshi-Moshi." she greeted cheerfully.

"yes could you get me the president on the line immediately." Sawara said still trying to look away at the people trying to eavesdrop on his conversation.

"He's currently in a meeting with the Heel Siblings would you like me to take a message?"

"No this involves them too and it is urgent."

"give me a moment." she put Sawara on hold while she went and knocked on the door to his office. His aid opened the door and lory immediately turned his attention to her and asked about why she was intruding on their private conversation. When they saw lory's attention focus to something other than them they turned around also.

"umm...Well Sawara-san is on the phone and said it's urgent and it's about the Heel Siblings." she nervously played with her fingers as she spoke.

"Ok i'll put him on speaker thank you for telling me Yamamoto-kun." with that she walked out of the office and Lory put the phone on speaker for all four of them to hear.

"Ahh Sawara my good man what has you calling so urgently."

"Fuwa-san is in the building and he says he wants to talk to Kyoko about a new PV he's shooting." at the mention of Sho's name a grudge popped out and immediately felt Ren's anger rising and it swirled around him basking in his aura.

_"Ahh the demon lord's aura is so nice."_

"give me a minute Sawara-san." Lory pulled the phone from his ear and used his hand to cover the stared at the two people across from him. Ren who had his gentlemanly smile shining on his face and Kyoko who was cowering away from Ren in her chair.

"Mogami-kun do you have a change of clothes with you."

"Yes..." _I have a change of clothes and even shoes in my LoveME locker but it was the clothes that mother sent and there embarrasing!_

"I think you should go change see Fuwa-san you shouldn't keep him waiting Mogami-Kun."

"yes president I'll go right away." She walked out of the room warily and walked around LME until she found the room she was looking for. She entered the LoveMe room quickly and swung her locker open and grabbed the clothes and shoes and shoved it in her bag. She opened the door and look to see if anyone was coming down the hall when she saw no one she closed the door quickly and ran to the elevator and quietly rode back up to Lory's office.

She went to one of his private rooms and started to change into the clothes given to her by Julie. It consisted of a floral dress with a purple leather jacket that stopped just above her hips. She had a gray scarf and black pantyhose with 4 inch boots black that came up just below her knee. She did her hair and makeup to look like Natsu and she walked out of the office with the walk Ren taught her when she was having trouble with Natsu. She quickly made her way to Sawara's office where she saw the trio sitting in awkward silence. When sawara saw her he called out and she made her way over to them she politely greeted Shoko and Sawara and ignored the looks that were given to her. Sho was just staring at her dumbfounded by how beautiful she was she was oozing sexiness._ I wouldn't mind her in my bed underneath me...No what are you thinking this is Kyoko the plain girl from Kyoto._

"So what did you guys call me here about?" Kyoko asked in a bored tone which snapped Sho out of his stupor

"well first of Mogami-san about that offer for Queens Origin have you decided whether or not you're going to participate."

"Wait you're going to participate in Queens Origin." Sho said flabbergasted. _She's probably the drummer with minimal lines._

"Well I was thinking about it yes, and why does this matter to you anyways?" she asked her curiosity peaked

"I'm supposed to help write the music." he said proud that he got a long term job.

"Well i'm still going to do it anyways Sawara-san." _I really like this role and i'm not going to let this baka come between me and something that isn't a bully role._

"What part did you get anyways." Sho asked

"Amaya now can we talk about this offer that you showed up here to talk about with me."

* * *

**A/N I'm ending it here remember the 3 review rule before i post the next chapter oh and would guys want me to do the drama scenes in the fanfic or leave them out again any cosplay ideas and punk outfits for Amaya along with goth ideas for setsu would be greatly appreciated. ~Cana**


	4. Sho vs Cain

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all i wish i did though sigh**

_Thoughts_

_Speaking in English_

* * *

"Yes well we wanted you to be in another one of Sho's PV." Shoko started talking snapping Sho out of his flabbergasted state and bringing him back to reality_ wait she got the lead that means I have to teach her how to play the guitar._ Shoko handed Kyoko an envelop and she was about to open it but Shoko stopped her

"that's just the contract we haven't decided on the plot of the PV it still needs to kept top secret no one else is supposed to know about this PV." they talked for a few more minutes trying to convince her to do the PV saying that doing another PV would only increase her popularity and other very good reasons. When finally she broke and accept the offer finding no other reason to other than the fact that she hated Sho's guts but that wasn't signed the contract and got up and walked out of the room after bowing to Shoko and quickly hurried off towards the presidents office and with the help of Jelly Woods she transformed back into Setsu.

Cain was still talking to the president so she decided to wait for him in the parking garage. She told Jelly where she was going and hurried out of the office. She walked around LME ignoring the heated stares she was receiving as Setsu.

* * *

Kuon was sitting in front of the president glaring at him for what he was making Kyoko do, He was way past does she have to work with that blonde idiot on her new Drama when she finally got out of a bully role.

_"Why are you making her work with him again Boss!."_ Kuon seethed at the president.

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_ he faked shock.

_"Why are you having her work with him on the new drama she's doing when she finally got out of doing bully roles?"_

_"She can't not work with someone just because she doesn't like them. There will probably be a lot of people she doesn't like and will have to work with at some point or another,and besides what better way to learn to forgive and forget than to face the problem head on."_ Lory replied calmly staring right back at Ren. Ren looked at Lory trying to search to see if he had an ill intention in his eyes. When he saw that his intentions were genuine after about five minutes of staring at him he finally sighed and admitted defeat.

"Where is Kyoko?" He looked around as if trying to find the missing girl.

"She said she was going to wait in the parking lot for you Cain." Ren got up and started walking out the door going to find his beloved sister.

* * *

Setsu walked down the hallway of LME looking for the parking lot but mostly just wandering around. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going as she looked around and Bumped into something, or someone. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her so she turned her head to face the small wall that she hit. She looked up and saw the face of Sho Fuwa staring down at her. She kept her natural Setsu face of just a bored look and stepped back away from him.

"you should watch where you're going." Sho said sincerely giving hear a heart warming smile.

"Whatever." and with a hair flip she started walking away. But he gently grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey wait why don't you hang out with me instead."

"No thanks I'd rather not."

"Why not." he gave another heart warming smile that didn't seem to work on her.

"Your not tall enough, also your not strong enough." And with those few words she ripped up his manly pride. That pissed off Fuwa that a female didn't fall for his charms. _What the hell how could she not fall for me,and what does she mean not tall enough i'm taller than most men. Wait does she mean that i'm not taller than her brother What the Hell!_

"So what am I not enough like your brother?"

"Yes you are nothing like nii-san, nii-san is my ideal man." Sho was taken aback by how blunt she was about her feelings.

"Your brother can't touch you why not go with a real man that can touch you." He grabbed her wrist as she tried to turn and walk away and turned her around to face him. Little did Sho know what was looming behind him and had seen most of this little Setsu saw her brother behind the blond punk she smiled. Cain place one hand on the blonde idiots shoulder and turned Sho around to face himself. Sho visibly paled as soon as the large hand landed on his shoulder. As soon as Cain had turned him around he Grabbed his neck and pinned him to the wall.

"Don't you touch Setsu you little shit." Cain growled to blonde who was too shocked to do anything.

"If i ever see you near her again i'll kill you." Cain let the blonde go and he started coughing and when he stood back up Cain gave him a punch in the stomach and Sho crumpled back down to the ground clutching his stomach. Cain Grabbed Setsu's hand and the walked out of the building to the underground parking lot. They walked over to their black Streetfighter 848 and Cain stopped.

_"Setsu you need to be careful there a lot of perverts in Japan." _

_"I know but Nii-san will always be there to protect me right?"_

_"I'll always be there Setsu."_ He pulled Setsu into a tight hug not wanting to let her go. He released her after about a minute. He turned back around and got on the bike and patted the seat behind him signaling for Setsu to get on the bike. She did and she wrapped her arms around his lower torso as he rode out of the parking lot and back to their hotel room. I could stay like this forever with her arms wrapped around me.

* * *

**A/N Alright I am Back! Hey guys it's been awhile since i last updated i know please don't kill me. I Have gotten myself a Beta and they shall proofread some of my chapters of the stuff I have already published and will published so expect a few changes not many. I Hope this suits your taste more and don't kill me please. Sorry if Sho was a little OOC and please check out my other stories i would really appreciate it alright **


	5. Author's Note

Please forgive me in advance for I will not have internet over the summer until mid august probably. I will only have an iPod so I can Pm and Review but I cannot post so please forgive me. I promise to write during the summer and I will post my chapters once my school starts I hope to have at least 2 chapters for each story even Punishment for Ren if we do not finish it within two weeks also Something Not Long Forgotten. I hope you will forgive me for this inconvenience. Also I would love it if you guys want me to help with stories during the summer if you want me too. I will also consider taking request and I promise once school starts or somewhere around that time like mid -august I will start posting. So again sorry and I am open to PMs and Requests something to do during the summer up at my Grandmothers ~CANA


End file.
